Gregor and the prophecy of Life
by Night Queen905
Summary: Gregor and Lizzie are taken from war stricken New York to live in the Underland, when a new Prophecy is discovered.
1. Chapter 1: The note

Hello, Night Queen here, this will be a full blown Underland Chronicles fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles

"""""""

Luxa stared at the note in disbelief, tears streaking down her face.

_Dear Luxa, _

_ I miss you dearly. But all good things come to an end. War has stricken New York, my family is gone. Its only me and Liz now. I cannot come down to the Underland for the risk them finding you. I'll be leaving in three days, that's when the terrorists leave. This may be the last time I will be able to talk to you. Lizzie says goodbye to Ripred. I love you Luxa,_

_ Gregor_

Luxa crumpled up he paper up and threw it as she felt Aurora wrap her wings around her. She was silently crying. Ripred sat on his haunches and silently read the note, forming a master plan in his mind.

"Come with me Luxa, I know how to get your little rager boy back," said Ripred, yawning and getting back up. Luxa scoffed at him, but followed, Aurora at her side.

Ripred led the duo to the entrance to the Overland in Central Park.

"Luxa , help me open the door, will you." Asked Ripred, pushing the rock over.

When they moved it , a bright light flooded the entrance. Ripred immediately smelled Gregor's scent, his blood. Aurora took to the skies, Luxa and Ripred carefully crept through the park. Ripred led them to a buiding, which they went into, going to the roof.

That's when they saw them. Lizzie layover Gregors body, bleeding through a cut on her forehead. Gregor was worse off. His blood soaked shirt stained the ground. To men lay beside him, dead and with guns at their sides.

Luxa stared at him in disbelief

"GREGOR!"

###

Sorry for the short chapter, I will be updating soon.

Night Queen


	2. Chapter 2: The prophecy

Night Queen here, this is my first story, so please review for constructive criticism. Sorry the first Chapter was a little short, but this one will be longer. I have started a Avengers one shot fic, if you want to check it out.

Enjoy.

####

Luxa ran up to Gregor and Lizzie. She checked Gregor's pulse, crying in relief at the shallow heartbeat. Ripred didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he was speechless.

He finally snapped out of his stupor and started ordering them around.

"Luxa, help me get Gregor on your bat. You will make sure he does not fall off. Lizzie will ride on me." Luxa and Ripred carefully laid Gregor on the golden bat. Lizzie slowly got on Ripred.

"Fly you high, Luxa, Get him there safely."

Riped closed the entrance to the Underland. He walked as fast as he could with Lizzie on his back, who was crying now.

"I-Its all m-m-my fault! H-h-he took a-all the b-bullets, he barely managed to kill them!" She cried. Ripred tried to console her heart wrenching sobs.

When they got to Regalia, they took Lizzie away to the infirmary. Now all Ripred could do is wait.

"RIPRED!"

He turned around and was met by Luxa, who was crying in joy.

"Gregor has lived! But we have found a new prophecy." She exclaimed. She led Ripred to the prophecy room, where he saw it behind a stone slab.

_The Prophecy of Life_

_The Warrior has come back_

_His mind and body far off track_

_The quest will take ten, for war has struck again_

_Two gnawers, a queen_

_Five fliers, Two cousins_

_The decoder, The warrior_

_The allies will save us all _

_or see the Underland Burn and fall_

_Love will come, just for some_

_Before we shall partake on this quest_

_The king will find life_

_The Underland will strive_

_But beware of the ones who rise from the dead_

_For they might fall, once again_

"We shall go over the quest, every two lines. As we have times before." Said Vikus, breaking the silence.

_The Warrior has come back. His mind and body far off track._

"Well, this one obviously talks about Gregor, for he is riddled with injuries. It can mean, maybe, that Gregor is lost, because he is far off track. Mentally and Physically." Suggested Nerissa. Everyone agreed.

"The next few line I think mean that we will send a selected group of ten to look for allies in an oncoming war. Or else the Underland will burn and fall." Said Luxa, yawning in the process.

"Luxa, go get rest, the warrior will need you." Luxa looked at the prophecy, then the group, then reluctantly walked out of the room.

_Love will come, just for some. Before we partake on this quest._

"These lines all suggest that some people fall in love before the quest."

"And I have a certain idea who."

Vikus looked at Ripred and nodded.

"Nerissa, please leave." said Vikus.

Ripred had a mischevious smile on.

"No this is how I propose the last four lines shall unravel..."

* * *

Next

CLIFFHANGER!

Next chapter will come soon,

Night Queen


	3. Chapter 3

This is my 3rd chapter of Gregor and the prophecy of life. So enjoy.

Night Queen*******

* * *

Gregor woke up and instantly groaned. He hurt everywhere, but mostly his chest.

The memory's flooded back to him. Two men of the terrorists ambushed them, they tried to kill them, but Gregor had gone rager. He blocked the shots aimed towards Lizzie, but that was all he remembered.

"Lizzie!" He yelled, sitting up, it sent wave of pain through him. He ignored it and staggered to the door after putting on some clothes that were in the room.

He immediately recognized that he was in Regalia.

"Gregor! You should not be up!"

Someone grabbed his arm lightly. It was Mareth.

"Mareth... My sister, where is she?" Gregor asked in a raspy voice.

Mareth gave Gregor a look of annoyance.

"Your sister is with Ripred, Luxa, and Hazard, grieving," he said with regret. Gregor felt a pang in his heart. His family, gone. It wasn't helping that he almost died.

"Yeah, well, can you take me to her?" He asked. Mareth nodded.

They walked in silence, until Mareth led him into a room. He saw Hazard and Lizzie on the bed, Hazard hugging Lizzie and whispering things to her. Luxa gave a soft smile and nodded in Lizzie's and Hazard's direction. Ripred gave Gregor weird look that he couldn't comprehend. Luxa took Gregor's arm and led him slowly towards.

"I missed you, Overlander. A new prophecy is among us."

Gregor sighed. Luxa smiled at him.

"Do not be surprised if Lizzie does not talk to you, only Hazard has coaxed a few words out of her." Said Luxa as she let his arm go.

Gregor sat on the bed and grabbed Lizzie into his arms.

"I-I-I m-miss them G-Gregor. Oh I-I am so glad y-you are okay. I-I thought you were dead!" She cried.

Gregor just sat there and held her until his arms hurt even more.

Lizzie sobs turned into soft snores. Luxa had Mareth come in and carry her to her quarters. For Gregor was to weak.

As soon as Luxa walked off with Mareth to take Lizzie. Ripred bounded up.

"Follow me Gregor, Vikus may want to see you now." He said, walking over to Gregor. Gregor could barley walk, so he resulted in leaning heavily against Ripred. Which, surprisingly, the big rat didn't object. He was led to what he remembered as his room.

Vikus smiled as he saw the familiar face of the warrior who returned the smile.

"Gregor, we need to talk about the new Prophecy," said Vikus as he led Gregor to a bed. He handed him a scroll which Gregor read eagerly.

"Wait, what about the last few lines does it say I'm going to marry-."

"Yes, it does Overlader," butted in Ripred.

Vikus pulled a black box and it revealed two rings, one was silver and had a beautiful gem, and one was a silver band.

"We ask you to give this to Luxa on the night we leave for the quest. Will you agree Overlander?" He asked. Gregor thought about the first day he met Luxa, he thought about all the adentures he had with her. After all, he hasn't seen Luxa in 6 years. He loved Luxa, really.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Another chapter finished, please Review and critique me if you can

Night Queen


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like the new chapter, I do not own the Underland Chronicles.

Night queen

* * *

The big rat growled in annoyance and frustration at the large group of Underland creatures. They were assorted by their race. A group of spinners and Crawlers in the back corner. A large group of gnawers sat in the middle. Shakers rattled by the left of the giant cavern[1]. The rest of the cavern was filled with clawers[2]. The big rat thought there was at least 10,000 in the cavern.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, the group immediately silenced.

"I know why ALL of you are here, The Prophecy of life is upon us. We will fight and WE. WILL. WIN!" Yelled the big rat. The group was responding like kids would at pep-ralley , yelling and agreeing.

"I will carry on my father's legacy, we will defeat the Underland, and anyone who defy against us will perish!" He yelled.

"I will do what my father has never DONE or THOUGHT of, after we take the Underland, we will go to the Overland!"

There was silence.

"Who is there to stop us, we have Spinners, Clawers, and shakers that surpass far from the Killers numbers! If we can get the Cutters and Digger on our side, we will be invincible! And I, the NEW Bane will lead this glorious army!"

Meanwhile, an Underland spy scrambled on his bond and flew towards Regalia.

* * *

Gregor new he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he let his body wander the halls of Regalia until he found himself at the prophecy room. He entered it and found a stone that revealed the Prophecy of Life.

For some reason, Gregor's mind flashed back to the death of his parents.

Boots, his mom, and his dad had gone to the zoo while Lizzie and Gregor stayed at home. Gregor felt the deep pit in is stomach twist into a knot. He was crying now, he remembered how he was talking to his mom when the bomb went off. Her scared voice and Boots yelling in the background. Boots, poor Boots, so young and innocent.

Gregor felt someone sit next to him, Luxa. She leaned her head gainst his shoulder and softly wept.

"I can not begin to imagine your pain, Gregor, but we all miss them." She whispered. Gregor felt himself drift into a fitful sleep.

;;;;;;;

Gregor woke up with his hands wrapped around Luxa's waist. They were still in the prophecy room. Gregor shifted a little.

"Mmm... Gregor stay still for just one more moment." Luxa mumbled into Gregors chest. Her eyes flashed open as she smiled groggily at Gregor.

"It has been long time since I have slept well." She said as she sat up. Gregor felt well, too.

They walked hand in hand to their rooms, agreeing to meet at dining hall after they get dressed.

Gregor was at dining hall before Luxa, and he found that Howard, Ripred, Lizzie, Hazard, Vikus, Aurora, Lapblood, Nike, and three other fliers were there.

Lizzie was looking a lot better than she did before, she was smiling and holding a giggling ball of fur in her hands.

Lizzie placed the ball of fur into Gregor's arms, literally hopping up an down as she did.

"Gregor. Hey Gregor, guess what?." She said excitingly.

Gregor noticed that the ball of fur was a Gnawer pup, and just made the connections as Lizzie told him.

"Ripred and Lapblood have _pups_." She said. She showed Gregor the pup in his hand.

He was utterly speechless. He looked at Ripred who smiled smugly.

"A lot can happen boy."

Gregor looked at the pup who looked fearfully at him.

"MAMA!" It screeched, flinging itself out of Gregors arms and running to Lapblood.

"That's Bloodshine." Said Lizzie pointing to the pup who ran away."Thats Razorclaw, here's Sapphire, the only girl. Snapshed and Traplead-The twins- And finally, here's GrapplePaw." Said Lizzie as she corralled the pups.

Gregor couldn't help but smile. Luxa walked in and stood next to Gregor, also very surprised.

"Why, Ripred, do you not tell your bond of these things?" Sad Luxa exasperated.

Ripred smiled smugly.

Vikus finally intervened the oncoming Fight.

"Everyone in this room, excluding myself and the pups are going on the quest tomorrow." Vikus said, he looked straight into Gregor's eyes. Gregor knew what he had to do.

The day went on like a flash. Vikus and Ripred explained how to ask a Queen for marriage. He kept saying the lines over an over in his head.

Soon he was outside Luxa's room with the box of rings. He got on one knee and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Gregor, please, come in," she said with a smile. Gregor just bowed his head down and repeated the lines.

"Do you, Queen Luxa, take me, Gregor, as your rightful king and husband." He said s he opened the box and looked into Luxa's eyes.

"Y-yes."

* * *

I hope you like the new Chapter, please review and tell me how it is.

[1]: Shakers are giant rattle snakes

[2]: Clawers are giant house cats

Night Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

I loved writing Chapter 4, I hope you like this chapter, also.

Night Queen.

* * *

Gregor grabbed Luxa and kissed her deeply and caringly. They separated and looked at each other. Hand in hand, they walked towards Gregor's room.

"We are leaving tomorrow, when will the wedding be?" Asked Luxa. Gregor shrugged.

"I guess after the quest." He said. Gregor led Luxa into his room and they layed down on the bed. Luxa fell asleep almost immediately. Gregor practiced his echolocation and he 'saw' a note get sent under the door. He grabbed it and read in the torchlight:

_Warrior_

_Regalia is in great need of you_

_Take this note as a guide on your quest_

_The Cutter: They will not help_

_Crawler: They will help to avenge the princess_

_Gnawer: You can get them to come with a treaty_

_Twisters: They will help neither side_

_Shakers: They are a great foe_

_Hisser: Mention Frill_

_Spinners: Only half their numbers will come_

_Travel to the uncharted lands for the last leg of your quest_

_And find the hounders to put the foe at rest_

_Be brave, Warrior_

_Sandwich_

Gregor stuffed the note into his pocket and opened the door. No one was in either hallway. He had to tell Ripred. No, wait, he'll have to later. Gregor decided that he would tell Ripred before they left on the quest.

The morning was all hustle and bustle, Gregor didn't get to see Luxa at all. All the questers ate a whole and hearty breakfast. Then they mounted up. Gregor and Luxa sat on Aurora. Hazard and Lizzie sat on his bond, Demetar. Howard rode on Nike. There were two big bats that reminded Gregor too much of Ares, Prometheus and Atlas. Prometheus and Atlas were almost as strong as Ares.

They carried the two Gnawers, Ripred on Prometheus, Lapblood on Atlas.

When they were all set, they looked at Gregor.

"Where shall we go first, Warrior?" Called Demetar. Gregor thought about the note. He would go to the Crawlers land first.

"We shall go to the crawlers land." He said with pure confidence.

"Everyone, lets go, follow the Kings order." Said Ripred with pure sarcasm. Gregor rolled his eyes. Almost everyone knew Gregor would be the new King.

The flight to the Crawler was long. They have been traveling through the tunnels under Regalia.

They all landed on a ledge that led to a tunnel that led to the crawlers land. A team was set up, it was Ripred, Luxa, Gregor, and Aurora. They walked (Aurora flying) towards the kings room. It was a giant Cavern that had a River running.

They immediately met with Temp.

"Where be, the princess, where be?" He asked. Gregor felt horrible as he explained to Temp that Boots had... Died.

He had started to cry and Temp made distressed clicking. Gregor pulled it together when he went to meet the King. He was bigger than the rest of the Crawlers.

"What you, want, what you." Said the King.

Gregor bowed deeply and - remembering the note - made his claim.

"We have come to graciously ask for your alliance against the oncoming war the Prophecy predicts. Your help will help avenge the fallen princess." He said, almost choking on the words.

The king got in a group with Temp and other Crawlers. The rapidly clicked. And turned around and accepted the offer.

Most of the meeting went like this. The spinners offered half of their number, the Hissers agreed after they mentioned Frill. The real problem was the Gnawers, Gregor thought and thought of what the 'treaty' would be. Until he got the perfect idea. Gregor let Ripred think about the idea, and for the first time in his life, Ripred agreed with Gregor.

* * *

Night Queen here

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Queen here with a new chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Gregor's senses were on high alert. Even though he had come to terms with the rats and how they all lived peacefully with the Regalian's. Ripred had warned him that even though they lived in peace, the new rat King held grudges.

In the cave that led to the King, Gregor flinched at every move or sound a gnawer made. It brought back too many bad memories. He let out a deep breath as he walked into the cavern where he saw Henry fall to his death, and how Ares caught him, how Ares and him bonded, how Gregor let his bond die.

Gregor pushed the memories into the back of his mind. He clenched his teeth as he bowed to The Gnawer King, BloodSnout. He was a little smaller than Ripred, but by the way other rats cowered, Gregor could tell BloodSnout was powerful.

"King, Gregor, it is nice to make your acquaintance." Said BloodSnout as he gnawed on bone.

"As the same to you, King Bloodsnout. We the killers have a proposition to make. We would like your alliance in a future War." Said Gregor softly.

The king thought about it a short moment.

"No."

Luxa looked as I she was about to burst, but Gregor had a plan.

"I have a deal. King, if you are willing to be our allies."

That got BloodSnouts attention.

"Lets hear it."

Gregor took a deep breath and started to explain.

"You will collect a small number of your rats and head out to the Uncharted lands, I will personally lead them out there. We will hunt for suitable land for you Gnawer and create a home for them to live their, and all the land you chose will be yours and always yours."

The King thought and nodded.

"We'll do it."

Gregor felt a huge weight lift off is shoulder as he walked back to the camp.

Everyone rejoiced back by the cave. The bats went to fish in a nearby stream. And the others passed out food.

Lapblood and Ripred sat next to each other. Lizzie leaned into Hazard who had his arms around her. Howard sat next to Gregor and Luxa.

All of a sudden, it was to good to be true. Ripred had his nose in the air, the bats came back in a hurry.

"Something is coming. We do not know what it is." Said Nike as she landed next to Aurora.

"Warrior, on my right, Luxa and Howard on my left. I want Hazard and Lizzie up in the air and do not participate under any circumstances." They all got in positions and Gregor used echolocation, seeing bat flying towards them.

The bat was big, Gregor could give him that, but he will never be able fight all of them. The bat landed graciously on the ground and bowed slightly. Gregor was not able to make out any facial features. Then the bat looked up, and Gregor gasped.

"No-no-no. You guys are all_ idiots, _why would you even try a joke like that." Said Gregor as he spun around towards the group he was leading. But his stomach twisted when he saw their faces, even Ripred's, they were as shocked as he was. Gregor closed his eyes and took a jagged breath.

"Ares?"

"Yes. I am he called Ares, I have dearly missed you, Overlander."

Gregor stopped breathing, it was him, it really was him." Gregor felt light headed and the world went dark around him.

* * *

Cliffanger! I know you who are reading this may be mad. But I just love when Ares comes back from the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter up. They head off into the Uncharted lands, next.

Enjoy

* * *

Gregor opened his eyes and groaned. He saw two faces in front of him. Ares, and the... Bane! Gregor leaped up and pulled out his sword out. He pushed Ares behind him and swung a hit at the white rat. He tackled the white rat and pinned him up against the cave wall. His sword about to plunge the sword in his heart.

"GREGOR! STOP IT!" Gregor stopped short as the world morphed around. He knew Ares was still behind and the rat Gregor thought was the Bane was, Ripred.

The Sword clattered to the floor. Gregor stared Ripred who just looked at Gregor with a sad, knowing, face.

Gregor saw that all the fliers were ready to go. So Gregor silently mounted on Ares and said a short, 'Follow me'. They quickly followed.

Gregor lay atop Ares thinking when Luxa flew up next to him.

"Oh Gregor, you will be alright." She said somewhat reassuringly. But Gregor didn't feel reassured.

"I don't know Luxa. It all happened so quickly, one minute, I was in the cave back there, and in another minute, I was battling the Bane.

"Ah, I have experienced things similar to you, Gregor." Said Ares.

"I have, also." Called Ripred. Gregor felt reassured at the fullest now. Gregor looked at Lizzie and Hazard, who were wrapped in each other's arms. Gregor smiled and showed Luxa.

The rest of the way to the Uncharted lands was silent. Gregor picked a large opening that was surrounded by some type of what, he didn't know. Gregor and Ripred took the first watch.

"So, boy, you will be king." Said Ripred with distaste. Gregor will be King.

"Mabye it will finally make you listen for once." Said Gregor with a smirk.

Ripred laughed.

"I will not ever take orders from you, Boy." He retorted. They both laughed. Then they were left with their thoughts,

*Rustle...Rustle*

Gregor was up and immediately had his sword drawn. Ready to attack. Ripred was also.

They quietly woke up everyone and surrounded Lizzie and Hazard.

"Come out, we know you are there!" Yelled Gregor. That's when two enormous dogs bounded out of the darkness.

_'Dogs,'_ Thought Gregor. _'The Howlers.'_

"STOP!" Yelled Gregor.

"Do not attack!"

The others didn't attack, but also didn't let their guard down.

"Howlers of the Uncharted lands. I am please to make your acquaintance." Said Gregor, kneeling down. Everyone immediately followed suit.

The two Howlers looked at each other. Then one talked.

"Yes... But may we ask who you are and what are you doing in our lands?" Said the one in a deep voice.

Gregor immediately explained the situation to the Howler.

They followed the Howler, who agreed to take them to the King. They were soon in the Howlers territory, There were dogs of all shapes and sizes. And there were lots of them.

The King was bigger than the rest. He had Dark Grey and Brown fur.

"What are you, an Overlander doing in the territory of the Howlers." The King asked. Gregor fliched.

"I wanted to ask that, even though our differences, you will accompany us in the time of war as allies. Sandwhich has proposed that we can only win if we have you." Said Gregor as he looked into the Howler Kings eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Yay! Hope you all like this Chapter. It seemed kind of rushed. Please Review, it means a lot. Also check out my new story about the adventures of a SHIELD agent. Next chapter up soon.

Night Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Next chapter up. And I'm going to do all I my power not to make this chapter seem rushed. Please review and tell me if it is.

And I want to make a shout out to my first three reviewers, they really boosted my spirits. So thank you to:

- Iamthebookthief

- NaterGater00

- Anonymous

Thank you so much, keep reviewing.

I own nothing.

* * *

Gregor watched Ares beat his wings up and down. Finally, getting the courage to ask the question he wanted to ask Ares the whole time.

"Ares, if you don't bother answering, what happened after the Bane? I saw you get killed! I'm so sorry, I should have protected you better!" Cried Gregor, to many bad memories crushing him like a tidal wave.

"Hush, Overlander, I lived because I ate the food and water rations that almost every soldier has. I gained strength. Just enough to fly back to Regailia," purred Ares. That's when he heard it. The sound of marching. The sound of thousands upon thousands of Underland creatures. Gregor shined his flashlight at what he saw below, and gasped. There were so many creatures Shakers, Spinners, Cutter, almost every type of Underland creature. All looking for one sole purpose, War.

"Touch down! At that ledge over there!" Yelled Gregor. They all stop and dismounted. Gregor began ordering people around.

"Lapblood, stay on Atlas. Ripred, ride on Ares, I will ride on Aurora. Prometheus, fly you high. Do not stop until you reach Regalia. Tell them to get ready. Let's go." Gregor said. They all flew off, Prometheus flying ahead. The rest of the ride was tense, Gregor mentally prepared himself for another battle, another war. When they got to Regalia, Gregor saw the battle below. The Regalians were fighting alongside the gnawers, spinner, crawler and the other allies. They were fighting against the army they saw in the tunnels.

"Ripred! We need to get down there!" Yelled Gregor.

Luxa shook her head.

"No! Gregor, you can die!" She pleaded.

"I will not die Luxa. But if I do, carry on my name with pride." Gregor yelled as he saw Aurora fly Luxa away, who was screaming at him.

Gregor and Ripred were dropped on the ground, immediately fighting back to back, rager to rager. Ares was a great help to the Rager duo. He would grab any creature that landed on top of Gregor or Rired and kill it. They were fighting for a long time, and it felt like days for Gregor. Ripred began to spin, and Gregor followed suit. He lost all sense of where he was, all he knew was fight, and Luxa.

_Luxa._

He put an extra boost in his spin, Luxa was his love, and he would not let this war rip them apart. He would stay alive at all cost's.

"Gregor! It's over, stop!" That was Ripred, No, Ares. Gregor stopped spinning and looked around. The world was spinning, but it finally slowed. He looked around him, dead bodies. He looked around, and saw dead bodies everywhere.

He walked towards Ripred, Mareth, Ares and about twenty other soldiers. Gregor greeted them with a nod.

"Luxa..." Ripred started.

"WHAT! What happened!" Cried Gregor.

"A band of rats infiltrated the castle and captured her, we do not know where she is." Said Mareth with a small frown.

Gregor stood stoic still. He let out a yell of pain and frustration.

"Actually, we're right here," said a raspy voice.

Gregor spun around and froze. Memories flooded back.

"Oh... My... God." He whispered.

There was about twenty rats. All lined up. But one rat caught his attention. The long lost white rat. The Bane. And in the Bane's mouth was Luxa.

"I know who you all think I am. But I am not the Bane. I am the Bane's son. And I have come to make a proposition. I want to duel the Overlander, all of us against him and his bond. If you win, you get the queen, if I win, the underland shall perish. If you do not agree I will kill the queen." Said the rat as he lifted up Luxa and placed his claw against her neck.

"ALRIGHT! I agree. Let me take her over here, and we will begin the fight." Said Gregor as he slowly walked across, Ares flying above. Gregor grabbed Luxa and began to talk to her.

"I'm going to catapult you up, Ares will catch you, and the battle will began." He said. Then he catapulted her up into the air. Spinning around and slashing the Bane's son in his chest.

"Charge and fight with a purpose, we will fight and win this once and for all!" He heard Ripred yell.

Like Gregor said, the real battle began.

The Bane's son slashed at Gregor, which he easily blocked.

They went on like this for what felt like hours. Gregor tried to hit, The Bane's son blocking. The Bane's son trying to make that death giving blow, Gregor easily blocking. Finally he saw Ares and jumped up.

"Gosh, this is hard. He's a skilled fighter. I can't seem to attack. I have know idea what to do." He said.

_But beware of the ones who rise from the dead__For they might fall, once again_

"Ares, do you think you can lift him!" He yelled. Ares nodded, already knowing what he had to do. Ares dived down and latched his claws into the back of the Bane's son. He thrashed in the grip. Ares beat his wing madly until they were almost 200 feet in the air. Then there was the twist, the thing Gregor not expect. The Bane's son somehow got his head whipped around and bit Ares in the claw. The Bane's son let out a flurry of claws, which ripped both of Ares wings and sent a rip deep into Gregor back.

They were free falling feet first, Gregor closed his eyes and hugged Ares.

_'So this is it, I'm sorry, Luxa, I'm so, so, sorry-'_

_That was Gregor's last thought before he blacked out._

* * *

_Ohh... CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys like the chapter, please review. _

_Night Queen._


	9. Chapter 9

The Next chapter! I hope you like it, I will be making an epilogue which is going to be a separated from this story. So I will keep you posted.

Night Queen.

* * *

Luxa sat with her arms around Lizzie. Hazard was standing across the room.

"Shh... It will be okay, we will make it out of this, Gregor will be okay."

Lizzie jumped.

"REALLY! He has just been LAYING there for the past THREE WEEKS!" Screamed Lizzie. She began to hyperventilate. Hazard grabbed her wrists and began to whisper in her ear.

"Remember what the doctor said, Lizzie. They said he has a fifty-fifty chance of living. But we can turn to the prophecy. It stated Gregor would become King, yet he hasn't married." He said soothingly.

Luxa stood up and nodded the duo. She had a council meeting to go to.

She slowly walked down the hallway's she hasn't slept in day's. She sat next to Aurora and Ripred.

"Your majesty Luxa, the people of Regalia need a King, and since the Over-," the councilman started.

"NO!" Yelled Luxa.

"I will not allow you to, Gregor is the one and only one I will ever love!" She said.

"But if the warrior doesn't wake up soon, the Underland will crumble." Said the man.

And after that was said, a gift was given straight from the heavens.

"Luxa!" The doors opened revealing Hazard and Lizzie.

"Gregor's alive!" Said Lizzie.

Luxa was up in a dash, she ran to Gregor's room.

She saw Gregor laying down in the bed and Howard doing all this medical stuff.

Howard helped Gregor stand up and gave him crutches.

Luxa practically tackled him and Gregor hugged.

"I am so sorry. I promise I will never do that again." Said Gregor as he buried his face in Luxa's hair.

Luxa laughed.

"I love you, Luxa."

"I love you to Gregor."

"So... What about that wedding?"

* * *

End.

I hope you liked the story. I will be making a epilogue. Which will consist of one shot chapter that are all, somewhat connected. The first chapter for that will be up soon.

*Gets on hands and knees*

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review!

Night Queen

(P.S. Remember to read and review. And read the epilogue.)


End file.
